


Cleaning Up the Mess

by firefly124



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, SPN Femslash Imagines, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that you've dodged Dean's wrath, it's time to clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up the Mess

“How, exactly, do you make this look so easy?” you ask with a huff. You and Charlie have been at work for hours trying to scrub the internet of the video evidence of your screwup with the Impala. You’re also having about as much success as Sam did with destroying all of Carver Edlund’s books. Still, it’s your mess. It’s only fair you make a good-faith effort at cleaning it up.

“This? Not so much,” Charlie replies with a sigh. “Hacking in general? That’s just practice.”

“At what point are we allowed to give up?” you ask.

“Be quiet, they’ll hear you!” Charlie retorts. “You know giving up isn’t even in their vocabulary. Anyway, I’ve moved on from deletion to confusion.”

“Huh?”

“If you can’t get rid of the evidence,” she says, “compound it and confuse it. Maybe contaminate it, but that’s more for physical evidence. Not so much my thing.”

“And I repeat: huh?”

“Instead of trying to erase us from the Internet, I’m uploading variations on the video that have us in a different car, or at least with a different license plate than the one the Leviathans got plastered all over the news,” she says. “And if my versions are good enough, which they are, people will start to think the one with the Impala is the fake.”

You close your laptop and lean over to look at hers. The video she’s just finished editing does look real. “What about the original? On the phone of whoever shot it in the first place?”

“Oh, that one’s long gone. I might’ve accidentally deleted some other files with it, but that just lends itself to the phone having screwed up, rather than a targeted erasure.”

You just shake your head and wonder what it’s like living inside Charlie’s mind.

“How did your deletions go?” she asks.

“I deleted them,” you say with a shrug. “How’s about we just crash the entire internet instead. Wouldn’t that be easier?”

“How about no?” Charlie stares at you, scandalized.

“It was just a question.” You grin at her as her eyes narrow. As much as you love her, you also love getting a rise out of her. “Maybe I should just defer to your expertise and go get dinner started.”

She raises an eyebrow. “So denting the Impala wasn’t enough, now you want to set the kitchen on fire again?”

“Technically, it wasn’t on fire,” you point out. “It was just that the smoke alarm couldn’t tell the difference. Did they even have smoke alarms in the fifties, or do you think Sam and Dean added that?”

“I’m gonna go with recent addition,” Charlie says. “Also, better idea: why don’t you use those sock puppet accounts I gave you to upload some of these fakes while I fake up some more?”

“Won’t people be able to tell these are all new accounts?” you ask.

“Oh ye of little faith,” she says with a sigh. “Sock puppets work best when you keep them around for awhile and use them to do some normal posting now and again.”

You look back at your screen and blink at the list a few times. That’s a pretty impressive list. “All of them?”

“Once we’ve got this done, I’ll show you how I automated that without letting it look automated.” She grins. “Or we could save that for tomorrow and do ... other things after dinner.”

“I can get on board with that,” you reply as you start posting and retweeting and reblogging. “Convince the boys to hit the bar, and maybe we could even take it to the showers.”

Charlie’s eyes flash at you. Oh yeah, that got her attention.

“So, clean up here, clean up after dinner, and then ... clean up some more? I like it,” Charlie says.

“I mean, it’s only fair that we clean everything up, right?” you ask. “Considering we were in the car, that includes us.”

“See? I knew I liked the way you think.” Charlie leans over and presses her lips briefly against yours. “But ... we need to finish cleaning up this mess first.”

With a sigh, you go back to confusing the enemy, for a value of enemy that includes pretty much the entire world, or at least the parts with internet access. Yeah, between one thing and another, you’re both going to be cleaning up all night, and that might not be such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Hiatus Challenge Weeks 4, 5, & 6: “Be quiet, they’ll hear you!” “How about no?” and “Technically it wasn’t on fire” as well as [Imagine Charlie Teaching You to Hack](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/126707583847/allsupernaturalimagines-ugh-this-is) from SPN Femslash Imagines.


End file.
